Difficulties
by Nutbush
Summary: Will is in love with Chelsea, but he doesn't know how to tell her. Will a little push from Denny encourage Will to ask the bubble rancher out?


I sighed and looked over at Chelsea she was holding a flower; her back was pressed to the boulder. She twirled the white flower in her hands. She held it to her nose and smelled it. I smiled weakly, and sighed my chest was heavy. I have these feelings towards Chelsea, but I can't express them to her. I'd love to, I really would. But I can't, I just… when I begin to talk to her, my hands get sweaty, I start blushing and furiously, I can't figure out the right words, even though there are only three to say:

I love you.

It seems simply, Denny says so. He told me just to go up and confess, but I can't just walk up to her and say "Chelsea I love you" I'd feel foolish I'd feel foolish even saying it, knowing she has no feelings towards me, other than mere friendship. At least I believe we are friends, she told me. But In my time, woman have lied in attempt to inherit my fortune. I frowned a the circumstances on which she called me her friend.

_I was sitting with Sabrina at her coffee table, Sabrina sipped her tea. She looked absently though the window. I frowned slightly "Sabrina, is there something troubling you?" I asked softly, not wanting to shock her "mm, well Chelsea… her mother died and she hasn't left her ranch" she sighed "You're close with her, you should pay her a visit" I nodded "Now would be good, she's very depressed Will" I nodded and put my tea in the sink. I bid Sabrina a goodbye and walked slowly to Chelsea's ranch. I was nervous and excited to see her, I sighed and knocked on the door. It creaked open, even though Chelsea wasn't behind it "Chelsea?" I called, then I saw her, next to her bed, crying. I sighed and sat down next to her "I'm sorry" I said softly and watched her shoulders heave , she didn't say anything, she hugged me._

_Her face was in the crook of my neck, I rested my chin on her head, and smelt her hair, she smelt like coconut. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around my waist. She sobbed again "It's alright, it's going to be fine" I cooed and caressed her hair, showing her as much love and affection as I could "You're a great friend Will, a great friend" she sobbed, A friend, that's it, all it ever will be. My heart was beating a mile a minute, after a few minutes, my shirt was tear stained and wet, Chelsea had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and placed her in her bed, she tossed a tiny bit. I smiled gently, she looked so peaceful and calm. I kissed the top of her head "I love you" I whispered_

_If only it was that simple when she was awake, I thought._

I watched her sneeze, then smile at herself. I almost chuckled, she was so beautiful "You really like her, huh?" Denny said from behind me, I nodded "You need to ask her out" he sat next to me  
>"How? I-I don't know how to!" I whined and Denny grinned<br>"Well, go up to her… say she looks nice today then just make some nice little chit chat and then ask her if she wants to have dinner with you" I frowned, it sounded simple  
>"What if she says no?" I asked nervously and bit my fingernail. A habit that I found disgusting usually but that was the last thing on my mind. "Here I'll walk you over" Denny grinned and pulled me by the shoulder over to Chelsea. I tried fighting back but when Chelsea saw us I couldn't fight back, she'd know something was happening. "Hey Guys" she smiled and I blushed deeply Denny grinned and smacked my back "Hi Chelsea, Willie here needs to ask you something and I gotta go" he ran off and I was stuck. "Um, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Chelsea asked and I felt my cheeks warm, hotter than they've ever been.<p>

"Uh, w-well u-u-u-um… I-I-I-I was j-just wondering if" I sighed, I needed to say it "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me" I felt my voice become squeaky "L-Like on a d-d-date?" she smiled for a moment she was quiet "Mm, what about tomorrow night, are you free then?" she asked "Wha-?" I didn't really understand, she said yes? "yes tomorrow night Is good" I smiled, ear to ear "Ok, so tomorrow night at six, can you pick me up" I nodded "Ok, I'll see you later"  
>"Y-Yes" I smiled and walked away, my grin was so big I didn't know how it was going to fit on my face. I walked over to Denny "so?" he asked<br>"She said yes" he grinned.

I walked over to Uncle Regis's mansion to tell Sabrina, everyone else on the island thought my  
>feelings towards Chelsea were just a crush, but Sabrina knew it was much more. I sat down "So, why do you need to talk to me all of a sudden?" she asked<p>

"Oh, well today I asked Chelsea out to dinner… on a date… she said yes" I smiled and blushed, Sabrina grinned "No way, Oh, me and Lanna should get you ready for your date!" she squealed "Julia, Natalie and Lily can help Chelsea…" she giggled "I'm texting Lanna, come in the morning" she smiled "but my dinner with Chelsea isn't until six" I queried  
>"Oh, we'll talk and it takes a long time for us t get ready, and we need to get YOU ready so it will take longer"<p>

**The next day…**

I tried on about a hundred different pairs of shirts and pants, only a few of which I owned. Finally the girls settled on a button up white shirt and some black jeans which were rather tight. Then I was forced into some converses and sprayed with a cologne that smelt musky. Lanna told me Chelsea thought that was sexy, so I complied.  
>Then Lanna and Sabrina told me all these things of which I couldn't remember, I could recall a few, but none seemed helpful except "Chelsea likes a funny, kind, sweet, strong and confident guy" that was Lanna.<p>

Just before I left, Sabrina sighed "Will undo a few of these buttons" she undid the top three  
>"Yeah, show her a little chest Will, I guarantee if Julia's dressing her you'll be seeing a LOT of hers" I blushed, that seemed valid, Julia always wore revealing clothes. I never looked at her, I looked at Chelsea.<p>

After that I was pushed out the door, I buttoned up one of the buttons and walked to Chelsea's house. I knocked nervously on the door. She opened it smiling "Oh, Hi Will" she looked stunning. I almost choked on nothing. "Hello Chelsea… y-you look g-great" I stuttered and smiled her dress did reveal a lot of her chest  
>"Thank you Will just let me get my purse" I nodded; when the door closed I undid the third button again.<p>

I puffed my cheeks and ran my fingers though my hair. I smiled broadly when Chelsea came back "Are you ready to go?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. She was wearing a long black dress it was sleek and showed off her flawless figure, there was a lit that ran right up to her thigh, revealing her flawless, tan leg. She smelt nice too, like firefly flowers but better "How's your farm going?' I asked softly she smiled "Great! I'm getting a horse tomorrow" she smiled "I'm gonna call her Rain" I smiled and looked into her eyes nervously "You look really nice tonight" I complimented

"Thanks, you look nice to" she giggled and I blushed, she said I looked nice…

We arrived at the diner and we sat down, it was a little awkward, but it was a first date that's what it's like isn't it? We ate dinner, we talked a lot, I made her laugh. She likes funny guys, doesn't that mean I'm funny if she laughed? Does that mean she likes me? Am I over thinking this? Probably…

After dinner I walked her home "I had a lot of fun, Will can we do this again" I blushed and nodded, then I looked into her perfect eyes "Chelsea…" I was going to say it, no matter what, she needed to know "i-I have these feelings, and I'm not quite sure how to express them… I feel strange when you come close, all nervous, then when you leave it all goes away and I can't stop thinking about you" I sighed "I guess what I'm saying is… I-I love you" I immediately regretted that "S-Sorry… I should go" I squeaked "No, Will please stay" her voice begged, I turned around and looked at her "I-I love you" I felt my eyes widen, but then I wrapped me arms around her waist, this was probably a dream but I was more than happy to continue it, I leaned in and kissed her gently, she kissed back. She touched my chest, and I let my tongue explore her mouth, I didn't want to be too forceful, she was delicate, I didn't want to hurt her.

I felt her pull back; I looked into her beautiful eyes. They sparkled; I touched her chin "Do you really feel that way about me?" I asked softly  
>"Yes, of course Will…" my eyes lingered on her body<br>"Chelsea, will you marry me then?" I asked her face lit up

"Yes!" she squealed "I don't even have to think about that Will" she wrapped her arms right around my waist, I grinned and kissed the top of her head tenderly.  
>"I love you" I said softly, it was a lot easier now.<p>

**Hey Guys hoped you like it. Please go to my profile page and read the story ideas vote at the pole on the top. I want to do one of the stories but I don't know which one to do, so it would help heaps if you voted.**


End file.
